Luminaires and other lighting devices are well-known and used in commercial and residential buildings. For example, light fixtures, track lights, and other types of light fixtures are installed in ceilings and walls. However, certain light fixtures can be bulky and have displeasing aesthetic appearances.
With the emergence of Light Emitting Diode (LED) type lights, light fixtures can be made smaller. However, when an LED malfunctions or fails in a LED type light fixture, it can be difficult to replace or service the LED.